Hot Chocolate and Cliches
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Losing someone you love is hard, but a Cliche used in every story. Maybe Rin and Len can drown their pain in hot chocolate, won't you join them for a cup? Rated T just to be safe, RinxLen and slight NeruxLen.
1. The Walking Cliche

**The last thing I need to do is write new stories but please stay with me!**

**I'm working on the new chapter for Crystal Clear and I'll Marry ya Someday Rin Kagane! But I'm stuck on the new chapter of Be My Bride… but please stay with me!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

My sister and I are as different as two people could be.

She's tall, I'm short. She has big boobs, I'm a pancake. Her long smooth hair falls gently to her butt, my short hair sits on my shoulder and fall into my face. She has perfect vision, I have glasses. Her eyes are full of light, mine are lifeless. She gets perfect grades, I just barley pass my classes. She is athletic, running just half a mile makes me sore. She has tons of friends, I have none. She has a boyfriend… and nobody has loved me…

Not that I care, I just want to get through life before it ends, since life is short… and we have no time…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" I shot up in my bed in shock.

My sister Lily and my mom Lola stood in front of my bed.

I looked over to my clock, school was starting again today and I was going to be late!

"I gotta get ready!" I said getting out of bed running to get my uniform out of my closet.

"She only cares about school," said my mother with a parental sigh of disappointment.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" asked Lily who didn't seem to care.

I put on my sailor school uniform and my tan sweater then after brushing my hair I placed my signature white bow on my head.

When I got into the kitchen for breakfast my mother had sat at my spot at the table and orange and some hot chocolate.

My favorite food and my favorite winter beverage!

I peeled my orange and ate it happily as my sister and my mom happily chatted about something. They only care about my 16th birthday for like one second than they go back to their lives.

I sighed as I picked up my hot chocolate and took a sip.

As soon as I did things I didn't want to remember filled my head, giving me a throbbing head ache.

I held my hand and my mom noticing my pain took the hot chocolate away from me and brought me some water and pain medicine.

I took my medicine and swallowed it down with water and got my bag.

"I'm heading out early, let's celebrate my birthday after school," I walking out the door.

I walked to school and was soon lost in the wave of students that wore the same uniform that I wore.

I walked into the school I passed all the students enjoying their self's.

"Happy Birthday Kagamine!"

Someone was saying happy birthday to me?

I turned around but the girl ran past me and hugged Len.

It's his birthday too? Great I share a birthday and a last name with the walking cliché.

If you asked me what I hated more than anything it would be Clichés. Things like the popular boy falling for the un-popular and over dumb sappy stuff like that.

He said good bye to the friend and walked into class, I sighed as I went to take my seat at the middle seat by the window.

"What are you going to play this semester? Baseball or Basket Ball?" asked Mikuo.

"I was thinking of joining Tennis this year," said Len with a smile.

"Maybe you can make the team more popular!" said Piko, who was on the team as well.

"I don't want that idiot to join the team," said Luki as he sat down next to me.

Luki was the closest person I ever had to a friend. We used to play when we were little since his big sister, Luka, and Lily are best friends.

"Afraid he'll steal your spotlight," I said with a smirk.

"No, he'll just show off and it will turn from the tennis team to the Len team," he said.

"Oh by the way I got you a birthday card Kagamine," he said handing me a cheap "Happy Birthday" card from the dollar store.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Inside was a coupon to that new ramen place downtown.

"You're welcome," He said as he pulled a book out of his back pack and started to read.

"Settle down class," Said Kiyoteru Sensei as he came in.

Everyone rushed to their seats.

"Okay now open your books to page 180, we are starting the new Unit today…"

"KIYOTERU SENSEI!" said Neru Akita as she stood up and threw her hand in the air.

"What is it Ms. Akira?" asked Kiyoteru Sensei with irritation in his voice.

"It's Len-sama's birthday today! We should sing him happy birthday before we start the lesson," said Neru.

"You guys don't haft to," said Len, a little embarrassed.

"Why not?" I asked standing up.

Something filled me up, something that made my heart pound. Probably rage.

"It's your birthday, they should sing happy birthday to you," I said.

I headed for the door with the birthday card in my hand.

I stood outside the classroom and heard students happily sing happy birthday to him.

Tears swelled up in my eyes and fell down my face.

Their singing randomly stopped.

"Len-Sama?"

"Where are you going Len-sama?"

The door shot open, Len stood there, my card in his hand. (I must have dropped it)

He saw my tears.

"It's your birthday too?" he asked.

I said nothing.

He then handed me a piece of paper.

"I'm having a party tonight," said Len.

"Please come, we can celebrate both of our birthdays," he said.

He gave me my card back and went back into the classroom.

"Why did you invite that girl?" someone complained

I looked at the invitation, the party was at that fancy karaoke place by the new ramen place.

I walked out of the building and head home.

I wasn't crying because of Len,

I wasn't crying because nobody cared about me or my birthday,

Today was the day… well more the anniversary.

Today is also the anniversary of my father's death.

**Will Rin actually go to the party? Probably, not like she has anything better to do.**

**Anyway please review if you want more!**


	2. A Cup of Hot Chocolate

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Gonna write before my aunt takes her computer back!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

I huddle myself in a big coat and walk through the torn down part of town to get to the party with my sister.

"What did you get Len?" I asked her as we walked.

"I just got him a card and 2000 yen," she said holding up a yellow envelope.

"Don't worry I signed your name too," she said with a smile.

"I could care less," I said.

"Doesn't that apply you do care?" she asked.

"Ugh!" I moan as I walk ahead of her.

We soon got downtown and to that karaoke place.

Len had got some party room and so many people were there.

The room had a huge sofa, a little stage for karaoke and a table for presents.

Lily set down the card and went to go hang out with Luka.

Nobody was singing right now, they just played music and people tried to dance.

"Here is a menu, you can order food if you want," said Piko coming up to me then running of to dance with his girlfriend Miki.

I sighed and took a seat on the sofa, the list of songs you could sing were in a big book next to me.

I flipped through the book and looked for a song that looked interesting.

I found one but the moment I looked up Len was on the stage ready to sing.

Girls were cheering "Len-Sama!" and fangirling over a shota going up to sing.

He put in the song and the song that came up was Falling Falling Snow… that song…

He began to sing:

_In this curtain of night, the moon shines on two people_

_I search for warmth as I strongly embrace the one I have_

_I breath becomes white as I use my numb finger_

_To etch her name in the snow as it melts and disappears_

_"I'll never let go"_

_The promise I made back then_

_Is fading away beyond the white visibility_

_And returns to nothingness_

_Falling falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me_

_I watch your back going away from me and held in my tears_

_The falling snow swallows, my world and my love_

_Until the pain in my chest heals_

_Melt away in the white_

_The days I spent with you flow through the passing seasons_

_The memories filled with laughter become a transient image_

_Your appearance starts fading in the congestion_

_"Please don't go"_

_My feelings become a fragment in the snow_

_Falling falling snow, I want it to cover and hide your figure_

_Are these silently falling objects the snow or my tears?_

_The falling snow swallows, you and our past_

_Until the day comes when it melts and disappears_

_Don't forget about me_

_Blurring and breaking away, the fragments of my memory (Goodbye)_

_Falling falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me_

_The falling droplets are my voice and my tears_

_The falling snow swallows, my world and my love_

_Until the pain in my chest heals_

_Melt away in the white_

_"Don't forget about me"_

Sappy girls were crying, but it was fine my eyes were filled with tears.

Girls complement Len and his singing, but his voice didn't make me cry.

Lily was sobbing her eyes and Luka was comforting her.

Why can't I stop crying? The tears are fogging up my glasses.

"Want some?" I looked up.

Len was holding a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

More things filled my head until I couldn't take it.

I took the hot chocolate not remembering what I did next.

"What a bitch!"

"Len are you okay?"

"Why did she pour the hot chocolate on Len?"

These were all the things I heard as I ran away.

I hate parties, I hate people, I hate hot chocolate.

I head into that new ramen place I got the coupon for and pulled out the coupon.

"Tokyo style Shoyu Ramen please," I said setting the coupon for a free bowl of Tokyo style Shoyu Ramen in front of me.

"You need a drink to get this," said the woman working the register.

"Can I have a water?" I asked.

"Sure," she said placing my order.

I took a seat at a table in the back and she brought me my ramen.

I started eating it when I was joined by someone, it was Len.

He had changed from a white button up and black pants to a yellow tee shirt with a dragon on it and jeans.

He didn't say anything, he just ate his ramen in silence.

After we both finished he finally said something.

"Did you ever got to that little café down on the broken side of town that sold hot chocolate?' he asked.

"The one that was run by that nice old lady?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one," he said.

"I went all the time when I was little," I said.

"You remember what happened?" he said.

"That area was bombed and the owner and her daughter died inside," I said.

"It was a winter day and my dad took me to go ice skating for my birthday," he said.

"My mom was working a shift that day with my grandma and was going to join us later that day," he said.

"Your grandma ran that place? That's why your hot coco smelled familiar," I said.

"It's a family recipe," he said.

"My father died in that bombing too," I said.

"He worked right next to that place at that old record shop," I said.

"I remember that place, you dad was the owner?" he said.

"Yup," he said.

"We have a lovebirds special this week that ends today if you two are interested in it," she said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"A cup of hot chocolate for couples to share," she said.

"We'll take it!" I said.

"Okay let me get it," she said.

"Why did you get that?" he asked.

"I'm in the mood for hot chocolate," I said.

The lady brought a big mug filled with hot chocolate and topped off with whip cream and a cherry. She then put two straws in it and left.

"Shall we drown our sorrow in hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

We both took a sip than he said, "Happy Birthday"

"And Happy Anniversary."

**I have nothing to really say, just please review.**


	3. Apple in the Tree

**I don't want to work on my two projects both due on Wednesday that I haven't started on!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

It was the next day after my birthday, everything was normal until.

"RIN!" I turned around to see Len waving his arms around and running up to me.

People gave me cold stares as he hugged me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why are you being so cold?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice?" I countered.

"Because we're dating!"

"What?!" I asked as my face turned bright red.

Everyone looked at us.

"What made you think we were dating?" I asked.

"We shared a couples hot chocolate," he said.

"I just wanted hot coco and the couple's special was on sale," I said still blushing

"And the promise," he said.

"What promise?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked like a disappointed child.

"No," I said.

"Never mind then, I thought you got the hot coco because you wanted to date me," He said.

"No, that wasn't it," I said.

"Oh well sorry, talk to you later Rin!" he said running off.

Whatever.

I headed to class and thought about what he had said.

What promise? I never promised him anything.

And he thought I wanted to date him and he easily accepted me as his girlfriend.

Does that mean he likes me?

I blushed when I thought about it.

There is no way he could like somebody like me! It's too much of a cliché!

**Later**

"YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DATE HIM!" said Luki when I told him at lunch.

"Are you crazy!?" I asked.

"Well if you date him than dump him before a game he'll get depressed and suck at tennis," said Luki.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea too," said Lily as her and Luka sat down with us.

"Don't support the idea! And why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"All they keep talking about is how Len thought you guys were dating, he seemed disappointed you didn't want to date him though," said Lily.

"Why would he be disappointed? He has his pick of girls that are way better than me," I said.

"Maybe he wants you because you're un-attainable," said Luka.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well every girl his age would love to date him except you, you're a challenge, you're something new," Said Luka.

"Like an apple in a tree," said Luki.

"Or the newest toy in the store that his mother won't buy for him, but he WANTS it," said Lily.

"So you're saying since I'm something new and out of reach he wants me?" I asked.

"Exactly!" they all said.

"I do think you should give him a chance though, like one date," said Luka.

"Yeah and tell us all about it!" said Lily.

"I guess I could go on one date…" I said.

"And let him reach for you the whole time!" said Luki.

"But I won't let him grab me!" I said.

We all agreed, I would come watch tennis practice then afterwards ask him out on a date.

After school ended I ran down to my locker and put on my shoes and heavy coat.

I then went to watch practice, the courts were outside and I could tell the boys were freezing.

Bot Len and Luki waved to me before practice started.

I just waved back and thought of how I would ask Len out.

I as watched Luki, he was so good, he was the star of the team last year, and is shows. Len was good too but not as good a Luki, which probably made Luki happy with pride.

Practice ended and I ran up to Luki and completed him about the practice.

"What about me Rin?" asked Len.

"Stick to basketball," I said with a cold face.  
>Luki glared at me since I forgot why I had come to practice in the first place.<p>

"Can I talk to you in private Len?" I asked.

"Sure but let's go inside, I'm freezing," said Len.

We went inside and into the empty hallway.

"This morning you seemed so eager to date me, which was weird…" I said.

"What are you talking about? Guys used to always love you!" said Len.

"What world are you living in?" I asked.

"Never mind, just continue," he said.

"Well I thought about it and I think I should give you a chance…"

"So you will be my girlfriend?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, but we can go on a date and if and ONLY if I enjoy myself can we date," I said.

"It's a deal! How about Friday after school?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"It's a date then!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

I sighed and replied;

"It's a date."

**Sorry it's not very long.**

**Some stuff I don't want to talk about happened and I'm on a low today.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
